Only Human
by always-unfaithful
Summary: Every other night he would only hold her, occasionally brushing a stray hair away from her face or wiping a fugitive tear from her cheek, but this night his mind began to wander to activities that involved less clothing.


Title: Only Human

Author: Always Unfaithful  
Summary: Every other night he would only hold her, occasionally brushing a stray hair away from her face or wiping a fugitive tear from her cheek, but this night his mind began to wander to activities that involved less clothing.

Takes place before the plotline of the 2009 movie.

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would never let them out to play.

A/N: Dedicated to my good friend Purple Haze because she understands the way I think and can't get enough of Spock/Nyota.

It was midnight. He had not glanced at the clock, but he knew it was midnight when he heard the familiar slide and electronic click of the door to his quarters. What started off as an innocent attempt to comfort her after a bad encounter with the new Advanced Psycholinguistics instructor had turned into a nightly ritual diligently repeated for the past six months. Every night at midnight when everyone else was asleep or at least pretending to be, Nyota crept down the main corridor took two lefts, then a right and entered Spock's room. He welcomed her, providing unbiased advice and honest albeit blunt commentary on her day. Every other night he would only hold her, occasionally brushing a stray hair away from her face or wiping a fugitive tear from her cheek, but this night his mind began to wander to activities that involved less clothing. He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and shook his head to clear the traitorous images that invaded his mind.

"I thought you would not come tonight." He whispered, hoping she could not detect the hope and desperation in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Nyota took a seat next to him on the bed.

"You seemed quite distant towards me today. I was afraid that I might have upset you in some way."

She gave a short laugh and fiddled with the end of her ponytail, looking curiously around the room. Spock noticed this as an evasion technique. Nyota had been in his room many times; she knew what it looked like.

"Your current actions do not contradict my previous suspicions. How have I angered you?"

Nyota sighed, rising from the bed and walking over to Spock's desk before turning to face him. "You haven't made me angry. I'm just…" She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and straightened her spine as if preparing to face him head on in a battle. "Spock, what do you see when you look at me?"

Spock, taken aback by the sudden inquiry, paused a moment before answering the question. "I see a very well-educated woman at the top of her class who will make a fine Communications Officer and an impressive addition to any Starfleet crew in the near future." Spock was surprised when Nyota gave an irritated exhale.

"Is that all you see?" Her eyes were searching as if she knew that an alternate answer threatened to escape his lips.

"What am I supposed to see?"

Nyota balled her fingers into a tight fist and fell silent. Spock may have been clueless about the laws of human attraction, but he was not ignorant to human anger. He discreetly moved an inch away from Nyota, trying to distance himself from her fist. After a second she turned to leave.

"You want me to tell you that I am infatuated by your physical appearance and personal characteristics." He deadpanned.

"I don't want you to just tell me. I want you to mean it." She stepped over the threshold, the swoosh of the opening door covering the sound of his reply.

"What?" She asked not bothering to step away from the door.

"I said…I do mean it."

Her breath caught in her throat and she was sure he must have noticed the abnormal skip in her heartbeat. She turned to face him, a little startled when she saw the intensity in his eyes. His body was so tense, hands folded, nails most likely digging into his palms. What was he fighting? She realized that since his confession she had not said a word and was still standing rather awkwardly in front of his open door. Someone passed quickly through the hall and she instinctively glanced behind her only to turn and see Spock standing quite close.

"I am going to kiss you now." His words were confident, but his voice revealed his worry and uncertainty. She could only nod, eyes wide with anticipation as his hands came up to cradle her face, and then his lips were on hers. The kiss was slow at first; an innocent search into each other's desires. Nyota had never been more content. The feel of Spock's mouth moving sensually against hers rivaled any stimulation that she had ever felt on Earth. She moved closer to him, shaping her body to fit perfectly into his. Spock was in the middle of congratulating himself for showing such control when Nyota made a sudden movement, raising her knee to ghost over the extremely thin fabric that covered his most sensitive parts. The sinful sensation vibrated through his body and he stumbled forward. He mentally cursed himself for being so clumsy, but Nyota did not seem to mind; she simply pulled him closer, leaning back onto the frame of the door. Not knowing their new position placed them in perfect view of anyone passing though the hallway, Spock's fingers ran down Nyota's back, skimming her behind and finally settling in the crook of her knee, pulling her leg up to wrap around his waist. The feel of her supple skin under his fingertips as his hand glided up the side of her thigh only added fuel to the rapidly rising blaze in his loins that could not be assuaged. He pushed his hips hard against hers. Nyota pulled away from the kiss gasping at the sudden contact. Spock, not one to waste time, busied his lips by exploring the flawless skin of her throat, nipping playfully as he traveled lower and lower.

"Oh my gosh…" Nyota sighed blissfully.

"OH MY GOSH!" The couple jumped apart at the sudden exclamation that had not come from either one of them. They turned to see Kirk tangled in the arms of Nyota's half dressed roommate, his mouth still open as if he wanted to say something else. Nyota turned to Spock expecting to see him back to his old self and ready to pretend as if nothing had happened. She was shocked to see that he had done nothing to better his appearance and looked somewhat annoyed. Wrapping a possessive arm around her waist he pulled her further into his room and resumed kissing her before the door was even closed.

After a few moments of Spock unsuccessfully attempting to unzip Nyota's dress she forcefully pushed him back onto the bed, unzipping the dress herself and letting it pool around her ankles. He was relieved when the removal of her dress revealed modest black undergarments. He never liked a woman who overdid things and Nyota was beautiful without the help of cheap lingerie. He frantically removed his shirt feeling like an adolescent boy who was excited about the hottest girl in school wanting to sleep with him.

"Pants too." She jokingly demanded. Spock eagerly obeyed, sliding off his pants and dropping them to the floor. Nyota walked over to where he sat on the edge of the bed and placed the heel of her leather boot on his thigh, a silent command that she required his assistance. Never losing eye contact Spock slowly pulled down the zipper and upon removing the knee high boot, followed its path with his hand, enjoying the way Nyota's leg gave in a little when his fingers grazed the exposed skin of her calf. He removed the other boot and leaned back on his elbows as she straddled his hips. He was suddenly aware of how the smooth cotton of her panties massaged the length of him as she arched her back to kiss him. The feeling was so alluring, her body so tempting. He needed more of her and that meant getting rid of the last barriers between them. His fingers crept up her back, expertly unhooking her bra. They broke apart briefly to peel the garment from her body and dispose of it on the floor.

"How is it that you have trouble with a simple zipper, but the part that other men usually have difficulty with comes so easy to you?" Nyota asked. Her breath hitched at the end of the question as Spock discovered that with her bra out of the way he was able to touch her bare breasts with his inquisitive hands. Sitting up he placed kisses between her breasts while aimlessly drawing circles on one of her nipples.

"I'm not other men." He stated simply, forehead pressed against her chest as he continued his exploration of her breasts, which had become more enjoyable with the introduction of his warm tongue swiping across the sensitive tip of her hardened nipple. Nyota was almost positive she detected a smirk in his voice. He anchored her to him with one strong arm before flipping them over and kneeling on the bed between her legs. Spock hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down inch by inch; they soon joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

Several seconds passed before he realized he was sitting completely still staring at the divine woman lying in front of him. With a shy smile Nyota gave him a teasing tap on the shoulder with her foot to bring his attention back to the present. He caught her foot in his hands and kissed a ticklish spot on her ankle, actually smiling when she squirmed. He continued to kiss up her leg, sensing her anticipation when his lips touched the inside of her thigh. She pulled his lips back up to hers, not wanting to share them with any other part of her body. He broke the kiss and paused to look into her eyes, asking a wordless question which she answered by pulling his body even closer to hers. Positioning himself at her entrance he pushed in slowly, admiring the way Nyota's head fell back and her eyes closed. He remained still for a while, adjusting to the way her body hugged him, molded to fit around him perfectly. When he began to move it was as if all of her nerves dashed to one place on her body, concentrating on building the current that rushed back and forth between them. His hands were in so many places at once, but finally ended up where she needed them most: trapped between the small pocket of space where their bodies met, stroking her to blinding bliss. Her loud moan seemed to bounce off of the walls of his quarters only to find his ears once again. Nothing sounded sweeter. The strength of her orgasm shook her body, the vibrations serving as the final catalyst that brought him to his end.

His muscles finally gave in and he collapsed on top of her, only rolling over for fear that he might crush her. Spock settled on his back staring at the ceiling, which seemed out of focus to his eyes. He felt Nyota turn on her side and rest her head against his chest, he wrapped an arm around her only to notice that she was giggling.

"What amuses you?" He asked, brow furrowing in sincere curiosity.

"I was just thinking about the earlier with Kirk. You were different."

"I must admit that I did take some satisfaction in the incident. " He replied, surprised with himself when he did not feel guilt or shame at the revelation.

Nyota feigned a disappointed gasp, "Spock, were you _gloating_?"

"At times, Nyota, I am only human."


End file.
